Of Love and War
by Riley17
Summary: Hermione gets a new look and a new attitude over the summer then becomes Head Girl! But will her 7th year rock like she hopes when she finds out who the Head Boy is? ok, so I know, I suck at summaries, but just read it! lol
1. The Train Ride Home

Summary: Hermione gets a new look and a new attitude over the summer then becomes Head Girl! But will her 7th year rock like she hopes when she finds out who the Head Boy is?  
  
Disclaimer: I never have, do not and never will own anything of Harry Potter besides the books and DVDs. All legal thingys belong to the beloved J.K.  
  
*-*Prologue*-*  
  
'This summer is going to rock!' thought Hermione as she boarded the plane with her parents. Two months in Australia visiting her cousins was going to be the time of her life and she knew it. With Hogwarts homework out of the way and all books for the 7th year packed in her suitcase, she was set out for some fun in the sun!! ((Of course in Hermione's terms 'fun in the sun' simply meant reading while sun bathing! Hehe)) Hermione had just finished her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and things were looking her way!  
  
*-* Chapter 1::The Train Ride Home*-*  
  
"Hermione Ann Granger!! If you don't get down these steps in 1 minute you'll miss the train!!" Ms. Granger yelled from the front door. September 1st had finally arrived and it was time to head back to school!  
After checking herself one last time in the mirror, Hermione finally agreed that she looked about as good as possible for her. Australia had changed her big time! The sun cast down a nice honey tan over her now very curvy body while her cousins insisted on teaching her fashion. Once she got a taste of it she was hooked and now could not live a single day with out her raspberry-vanilla lip-gloss and well-styled hair. She was now a gigantically towering 5 foot 3" ((hehe)) and her once wild, bushy hair now fell sleek and straight down to her mid-back with slight blonde highlights.  
On this day she settled for a simple look, deciding on baby blue flip- flops, a cut-off denim mini skirt and a simple white tank top. She left her hair down and added medium sized hoop earrings for a little extra. 'Harry and Ron are going to flip!' she thought as she dapped on a little lip-gloss and eyeliner before running down the stairs and out the door.  
After the 45-minute drive to downtown London, she bid farewell to her parents as she stepped on to Platform 9 ¾, glad to finally be home. She looked around for Harry's messy black mop hair, or maybe even Ron's bright red tresses. After searching for a moment or two, she gave up in defeat and headed off to find an empty compartment to stow away her luggage.  
Just as she heaved her last parcel into place she heard a loud shriek from behind her. As Hermione turned around she had just enough time to figure out where the noise had come from, or shall I say whom before her best girlfriend Ginny stampeded her.  
"Hermione! OH MY MERLIN!! I've missed you so much over the summer! You look amazing! How was your trip? Meet any hotties? Wow! I love your earrings, how are you?" Ginny squealed amazingly all in one breathe.  
"Gin! Wow, you look great, too! I had." but Hermione never got to finish for in the next instant Ron had her whipped up in the biggest bear hug you could imagine! Hermione swore she heard her rib crack.  
After about a minute or so of crushing, Ron placed her down and was no doubtable about to ask her how her summer was too when two arms snaked around Hermione's middle and she was lifted up from behind. This time is was Harry crushing her bones though.  
After about 5 more minutes of the "Hi, long time no see, how have you been?" conversation and a lot of oogling done towards Hermione by Ron and Harry, everything was basically like it was left off at the beginning of the summer. Harry and Ron were on one side of the cabin discussing new Quidditch plays while Hermione told Ginny all about Australia and how she managed to straighten her hair. Suddenly, a loud knocking, more like a banging, pounded on the doorway. Harry, conveniently enough sitting the closest to the entryway, hesitated a moment then moved to open the door.  
"You?!" Harry started to the figure in the entry.  
  
**DUMM DUMM DUM!! Ok people! So this is my first HG/DM fanfic, heck, this will technically be my first attempt fanfic so tell me how you all like it or hate it. I can handle the truth, so tell me how I'm doing!! R/R!!  
~Riley 


	2. The Letter

**Ok, sorry it took so long. I have an English teacher from hell that gave me a 10-page report to do.grrr! Anyways! ENJOY! O, and thanks for the reviews! And just so you all know, I'm now going to be writing this in Hermione's point of view so we get to hear all her wonderful mind rambling, hehe.  
  
*-* Chapter 2::The Letter*-*  
  
I struggled to look around Harry's well-built 6-foot body to see the unknown intruder. Not that it mattered much because a few moments later I heard them speaking and recognized the voice of Draco Malfoy (as if you didn't know it was going to be him!).  
"Well if it isn't Scar head, the-boy-who-just-won't-die," curled his annoyingly greasy voice. He always spoke with that aggravating I am better then the world aura around him that just made me want to slap him.again.  
"What's wrong Draco? Are you lost without your two troll cronies? Tusk, Tusk, now no one is hear to protect ickle drackie from my fist going so far down your mouth, you'll be shitting teeth for weeks." Spat out Harry venomously. It was great!  
"Listen Potter, I'm not here for you. Where's the Mudblood?" I could hear the anger rising from the other side of the doorframe. Harry just leaned casually on the frame, daring Malfoy to step in the room. Ron on the other hand was up in an instant, fuming with fury.  
Ron, now being a well 6'3" and very well stocked from hours upon hours of Keeper training was not exactly a force to reckon with these days. He cracked his knuckles and loomed forward at Malfoy. Not wanting to have anyone expelled before we even got to school, I was quick to jump up and in between the two boys and attempt to help ease the tension. Ginny followed suit and began to struggle to hold Ron back. I now glanced over at Malfoy for the first time. He too had grown a bit over the summer. He looked to be about Harry's exact height but with Ron's more muscular build. His skin had tanned slightly so he wasn't quite so blindingly pale, and his hair now fell loosely in his gray eyes. All in all, he looked pretty good, but that thought was quickly struck from my head as I remembered whom I was talking about.  
His eyes however were still looking at me in shock, much like Harry and Ron did earlier. Had I really changed that much?  
Getting a little self-conscience with his vacant stares, I quickly broke the silence? "May I help you, ferret?" I asked condescendingly. His face flushed a little red as I could see the rage start growing back in him. He viciously stuffed an envelope in my hand and turned on his heel. His cloak did that swishy thing that Snape always did and in less than a second he was out of our sight.  
I stared at the envelope and there was nothing written on it but Hermione Granger in big loopy letters. It was from Dumbledore. Figuring that no one, not even Malfoy could forge that handwriting that perfectly, I decided it was safe to open. With my Harry behind my left shoulder, Ginny behind my right, and Ron's chin annoyingly resting on my head I pulled out a single folded piece of stationary and began to read along with my three nosey neighbors.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
Upon reading this letter, would you please meet in me the perfects compartment? There is a matter of great importance I need to speak with you about.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
~Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
**Keep reviewing; I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I've almost finished with Chapter three and I will try and get it posted tonight but if not, then you'll get it tomorrow, promise! Oh, and I'm sorry for the cliffy on this chapter too, I promise I didn't mean to, don't kill me! 


	3. Hallways and Meetings

**See! I told you I was going to have it posted soon! Well, here's chapter 3, enjoy and review!  
  
*-*Chapter 3::Hallyways and Meetings*-*  
  
I turned to face my friends. Harry had an obvious look of jealousy in his eyes; he was always used to being called to speak with Dumbledore. Ginny, well the poor girl just looked confused, like she was trying to solve the mystery in her head but was coming up blank. Ron however looked upset.  
"Why do you think he didn't want me to come? I'm a prefect too!" he practically whined.  
"Ron, we are all suppose to meet down there in half an hour, maybe he just wanted to see me about one of my extra classes or something." Everyone seemed to accept this answer, not even bothering to question the fact that I wasn't taking any new courses, but hey, why ruin my luck! Ginny how ever was the first to voice the real concern on my mind.  
"Why did he send Draco to deliver the message? And since when did Dumbledore ever come with us on the train ride to school?" At this everyone seemed to pause and think. She was right; normally teachers are never on the Hogwarts Express. I mean, sure, Lupin rode with us here in our 3rd year and maybe McGonagall popped in every now and then to inform the prefects of their duties.  
"Well whatever the reason, I'm sure it is important. I'll let you know everything once I'm out of the meeting."  
With that I pulled on the rest of my school robes and brushed past Ron to begin walking down the long corridor to the front of the train. Now was one of those wonderful times I was not an extreme girly girl who was brainwashed into wearing those torturing devices made by a brainless oaf known as high heels. I have never been that great with balance and with the train rocking, I was surprised I didn't trip even in my flat flip-flops.  
So, ten minutes and 7 bumps into the walls later, I finally found myself standing in front of the prefects' compartment. Deciding it would be extremely rude to just barge in, I politely knocked twice on the small glass door. The curtains were pulled so I could not see who was in there but I heard Dumbledore beckoning me to 'come in'.  
I pulled the door open to see Dumbledore sitting quite contently in a high backed armchair near a fire. Directly in front of him were two smaller chairs, one empty, and one over filling with the snide smirks and annoying attitude of Draco Malfoy. I grimaced in his direction before taking my seat right next to him, turning sweetly to Dumbledore and continuing on as if Hades himself was 'not' seated right next to me.  
"Well now that you are both here. It is time for the big news. As this is your finally year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you both are at the top of your class. I am pleased to inform you that I have elected you, our school's new Head Boy and Girl, " Dumbledore stated so matter-of-factly with a smile playing at the corner of his lips, apparently bemused by the expressions I'm sure Malfoy and I were both giving off. He reached out and placed our new pins in our hands.  
I saw Malfoy out of the corner of my eye and I knew I probably looked about the same; eyes budging out like a deer in headlights and mouth gapping like a fish. I truly must have been a funny sight if my heart hadn't stopped beating the moment the word head girl slipped so casually out of the Headmaster's lips. I finally began to gain control of my self. Feeling at a lost for words, I opted on smiling and nodding politely in Dumbledore's direction. But suddenly the Hallmark moment was over the minute I realized he just announce Draco Malfoy as Head Boy. As if reading our minds Dumbledore quickly spoke again.  
"I am well aware of the 'hatred' you two share for one another. I do expect, however, that as you are now both in your seventh years and Heads of the school, you will begin to show each other 'respect'. You are here to set an example to all other students. As such, if I see you two taking any physical actions (he looked over towards me and I nearly crushed under his seriously suspicious gaze) or verbal actions (he now turned that shuddering gaze over in Malfoy's respectable corner) I will be forced to replace you with another, more mature student."  
Finally choosing this moment to actually make noise, Malfoy looked at the headmaster as if he was turning into a giant slug or something. "You mean 'I' actually have to be nice to . 'her'? But sir, she's a.. a . a mu- Gryffindor!" He looked between Dumbledore and me as if we were both giant slugs.  
"Honestly Malfoy, it isn't like he is asking you to marry me? We just have to pretend to get along?" I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior as I pinned my new HG badge on my school cloak. For a 17 year old, he was remarkably immature.  
"Well, seeing as how you two are off to a great start, I'll leave you two to welcome the prefects which should be arriving any minute now." With that there was a loud popping from the vacant chair the headmaster once sat in.  
"I can't believe I'm stuck with a fifthly Mudblood!" Malfoy sneered as he got up to pace the room.  
"Gee Malfoy, I beginning to wonder if you'll ever get a new pick up line? That one isn't working to well." I began to laugh at the look of shock and disgust flying over his features so quickly I'm surprised he didn't turn green. However, before he got to explode a snide remark back at me the compartment door burst open and a few of the prefects filed in, Ron among them. He quickly joined my side and took the seat previously occupied by Dumbledore.  
"So 'Mione? What's going on, what did Dumbledore want with you?" At the point he notice the bright shiny new badge pinned on my chest and his mouth dropped with shock. "No way! 'Mione that is terrific! I'm so proud of you!" He pulled me into a friendly hug or so I thought. His hands ended up staying around my waist as he pulled me back to brush a strand of hair out of my eyes.  
'Please don't be flirting with me! Please don't be flirting!!' I mean Ron is a great friend, don't get me wrong, but he's just that, a friend. But the way he was holding me and looking at me was definitely more then friendly. I pulled away to sit back down, breaking the totally awkward moment.  
"So, if you're the Head Girl? Who is the Head Boy?" Ron went on as if he didn't just do something totally weird. However before I got to answer, Malfoy jumped right in to take advantage of the moment.  
"Why Hermione, did you tell him already? I'm sure your little boyfriend would be more then please to know who you'll be spending the night patrolling with this year." Malfoy sneered to Ron, trying so obviously to piss him off. Malfoy suck his hand out for a very bewildered Ron to shake though Ron didn't move a muscle. "Draco Malfoy, your new Head Boy and Superior."  
Ron's temper was quickly boiling over. Even his hair seemed to be getting redder. As he stood to close the gap between Malfoy so did I to hold him back from doing anything stupid. Everyone else in the room just watched on in a mixture of horror and amusement not knowing whether to jump in and help stop any possibly embarrassing moments or stand back chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'  
Ron however astounded me by simply looking meaningfully into Malfoy's eyes with udder hatred. "You lay a single finger on her ferret, and I will not hesitate to murder you!" Ron spat out at him before furiously taking back to his seat and glare at anyone in the room, testing them to mess with him.  
Deciding to step in before Malfoy said anything else to tempt Ron into doing something rash, I began to introduce myself to everyone and told them of all their duties. I didn't really know what to tell them, not knowing exactly what was going on this year. So I'm simply resorted to telling them the same things I heard the past two years before when I had too been just a prefect. At the end of the meeting I rounded it up by letting them all know I would contact them with more info as soon as possible. Malfoy, being of no help what so ever to me spent the whole time shooting daggers at Ron. Ron seemed to likewise be doing the exact same to him.  
As everyone began to file out Ron got up quickly to walk me back to Harry and Ginny, not giving Malfoy as second to be alone with me, not that I was complaining. We began to stumble back to our compartment, now with the journey twice as hard because Ron insisted on keeping his arm around my shoulder as if protecting me from some unknown force. I didn't have the heart to tell him to stop and besides we were almost back anyways.  
I reached my hand out to open the compartment door but Ron grasped it and prevented me from doing so. I looked up into his blue eyes quizzically? 'What does he want now?' I though irritably.  
"Hermione, you listen to me, I need you to promise me one thing." The look of absolute urgency filled his face. Knowing I couldn't refuse, I simply nodded him to continue.  
"Promise me that if the scum Malfoy tries 'anything' with you, anything at all, you tell me." I looked up at him all I could do was nod. There was nothing really for me to say to him. With that he smiled at my reassurance and leaned in to kiss my cheek. Next thing I know he had turned and walked into the compartment while I fell back into the wall pounding my head on the barrier. 'Damn it, he likes me!' After once last pound I began to rub my forehead, I hit the wall a little harder then I meant to.  
Signing I turned and began to join the rest of my friends waiting just inside the doorway. As I pulled open the door Harry, Ron, and Ginny all yelled surprise and jumped me. After celebrating with the pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes from the cart, things settled back down as darkness flooded from the outside windows.  
"I expect we'll be arriving soon. Does everyone have their stuff ready." No sooner had I said this then the train began to slow down and we came to a halt in the Hogsmead Station. We were all home again!  
  
** Ok I hope this chapter was long enough for all of you guys! I'm going to try and have chapter 4 up by tomorrow ... try is the key word there, hehe! Anyways, tell me how you liked it and if you have any suggestions just send them my way! Thanks to all who have reviewed all ready! Keep posting your thoughts!  
  
Abigail Odolf - I hope I can change your mind  
  
Choas - I've actually read that and I loved it! I hope mind doesn't sound too much like it though  
  
Katameran - I'm sorry you feel that way  
  
poetbrit - will do, lol  
  
littlespeedy225 - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave a cliffy.or two, hehe  
  
AznAngle - thanks and I will  
  
Rivergirl - I hope I'm adding enough verbal fights for you, hehe, but thanks for the tips and I know, the make over was a little harsh so I went back and fixed it a bit  
  
Hermione-Personality - you know what is so weird I'm currently reading one of your fics and it is like a totally favorite of mine  
  
Red Queen 1 - thanks and I hope I'm pushing them out quick enough for you  
  
P3HarryP.Witch - thanks, yea, I know they are really short chapters so I tried to make this one a little longer.  
  
DrAcOs-DaRk-LaDy - hehe, thanks, I thought it fit rather nicely myself. 


End file.
